runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoe's Quest
Official Description *Blood Runs Deep *Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf *Crystal City *Completed the Ardougne Elite Diary *Completed the Lumbridge and Draynor Hard Diary. Recommend: * High mining and summoning level could be a major advantage. |items= Dragon Pickaxe * 15 inventory spaces to leave for the ore sample for Zoe. Recommend: * Food, potions * A familiar to store food, |kills = *Ore protector (level 390) without armour }} Starting things off * To begin the quest, Talk to Gunnar and the conversation will hold: P: Hello Gunnar! G: Hey (Fremennik Name)... Have you heard about those two strange Fremennik ladies? P: (If not talked to either) No I haven't. (If you have talked to either) Yes I had, they seem quite nice! G: 1. Well, they are having some sort of... hmm... disagreement... Yes, that's it. You should go talk to them (Fremennik Name). 2. Well, even the friendliest of friends can be backstabbing liars. They are having a bit of a disagreement, and I suggest you go talk to them. P: Okay I will! Enter either one of the buildings (Zoe's Achievement Store or Tatiana's Slayer Shop). Zoe's side P: Hello there! Z: What the hell do you want? P: Whoa... easy there little girl... I just want to ask if I can bu- Z: CEASE you're speaking! You do not EVER talk to me like that! P: Alright alright! Just tell me what you want! Z: Bah, my enemy, Tatiana said that SHE found the all mighty Britonite ore within Trollweiss Mountain... You can only find that ore WITHIN THE GROUNDS OF THE BLOODY FREMENNIK ISLES! 1. Don't worry, I'm on you're side. P: Don't worry, Tatiana is stupid anyways. Z: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Someone who finally understands! I would like for you to go and find the Britonite ore. It's within the mines below Jatizso. That will teach that stupid woman to ever mess with ME. P: Okay, but I should go talk to her first. 2. Shut up, stop cussing, and act mature, little girl. P: Shut up, stop cussing, and act mature, little girl. Z: Grr.... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! (Ends conversation and this will lead you to follow Tatiana's side instead. You also cannot access Zoe's shop until you have completed Tatiana's side.) If talk to again: Z: Get out of my shop! I HATE YOU! (You have a possibility of getting stunned and kicked out dealing 20 damage) 3. Umm... can I just buy something from you're shop? P: Can I just buy something from you're shop. Z: Sure. (Shop opens, not leading to start the quest) If you chose option one, Zoe will tell you to head down to the Fremennik Mines within Jatizso. Once there, talk to one of the Miners. They will say that the mine entrance is behind a few trolls. Turn on Protect From Melee and enter the crevice. Once inside, you will see a couple of Elite Dark Rangers. They won't be aggressive to you regardless unless you attack one of them. go past them and prospect the wall. Use you're Dragon pickaxe to break it open. You will appear in a Dungeoneering-like set of rooms. You will see a man named Mugger. Talk to Mugger (His name IS Mugger) and he will tell you that he has been down here for ages trying to "borrow" stuff from adventurers attempting to find the legendary Britonite Ore. Tell him that Zoe sent you. He will reveal that he actually mugged it from them for Zoe so then she can get through the caverns much easier. You will tell him that you are finishing where she left off. He will say that he will sell you things for you to get through the maze. You will then see a box saying that you cannot use armour or weapons, so you can only make things like bows, arrows, arrowtips and anything that isn't a up close weapon. You CAN use you're Dragon pickaxe only. Also, you're Dragon pickaxe will become bind and you can't drop it or destroy it. Note that all the monsters that you will encounter will remain the same level once you come back, and the dungeon will not reset if you die or exit via the ladder. If you exit through the ladder, you will NOT loose you're items and you will appear directly next to the cave where Jatizso's forces are from the Fremennik Isles quest. Proceed on with with the dungeon until you reach a very large room. You then will see the "ore" you were looking for. Attempt to mine it and a level 390 Ore protector will appear and attack you. The Ore protector uses Melee and Ranged. Beware that if you wear armour during the fight, it will break and you will '''loose a '''large sum of money. So it is recommended to stay unarmoured throughout the fight. A higher mining level will make you hit higher. So if you are 120 Mining, the max damage you can deal with is a 1,100! A skillcape of Mining can help further and the maximum damage with a trimmed cape is a marvelous 2,000! Prayer will not work 100%, but only 40% so you can only block half of it's attacks. The Ore protector can hit up to 800 with Melee and 500 with Ranged if you are not prepared. When it's 25% health, it will attempt to eat a rock to heal it back up to full health just like the Decaying Avatar, but you can block it by standing in front of the ores like the Gluttonous Behemoth, but there is a 60% chance he will do a punch attack that deals 200 and eat it. He walks very slow, so you can block him again before he gets to the rock. A familiar will help greatly with food, and Rocktails are recommended. DO NOT USE EARTH SPELLS ON THE ORE PROTECTOR OR HE WILL REGENERATE 30% OF HIS HEALTH! Once you kill the Ore protector, he will drop 6 Diamonds, 4 Sapphires, 2 Rubies, a prophecy tablet, a Moon Clan Staff and 6900 Coins. Pick them all up (they will be there forever until you pick it up, and you cannot leave until you pick it up. If you die when it dies, it will count as defeated and it will have the drop there still, so you are perfectly safe.). Once you pick it all up, you will see a rock cave in. Head down and you will see a Wizard named Lanthros. Talk to him and he will say that he has been down in these caverns for ages waiting for someone to save him. Ask him about the Britonite Ore and he will tell you that it's not actually down here, but instead, it is found deep within the mountains of the Impaassiable. Head there and you will see a cave entrance. Enter and you will see Lanthros. He will tell you that this is the mines he was talking about. He will then wait at the surface for you. Mine 28 Britonite ores for you're self and get 10 rock samples for Zoe. This is where a familiar comes in. Use the familiar to help you store the ores. Head back and talk to Lanthros and you tell him about Zoe and the ores. He will understand and teleport you back to Neitiznot with him. Talk to Zoe and prove her that she and Tatiana BOTH found the ores. Zoe will still not trust Tatiana's side of the story, but she has a good taste for you. Tatiana's Side If you instead chose Tatiana's side or choose the second option as said above, you can help her find the Britonite ore. P: Hello there Tatiana! I heard you are in a need of something. T: Ugh, idiotic little girl doesn't know a damn! P: Wow, you seem angry. T: OF COURSE I AM! HOW CAN A STUPID EXPLORER EVEN KNOW THIS? I'M... THE WARRIOR. SHE said that she FOUND the Britonite ore BENEATH Jatizso, when its REALLY in TROLLWEISS MOUNTAIN! P: 1. Yes, I can completely understand. I don't see how a little girl find such a thing. P: Yes, I understand. Zoe is a dimwitted girl, shes young, arrogant and just... stupid. She has knowledge of a troll. T: Hahaha! I like you already! Say, you know that the Britonite ore is beneath the Trollweiss mountain, right? P: Yep, I sure do! T: Good! Then you will help me then? P: Sure! T: Excellent! Go and find that Britonite north of the Keldagrim Entrance. And tell snooty face that she is a damn liar! 2. You're a warrior? Idiot. Zoe is smarter than you! P: You're a warrior? Hah! Zoe is smarter than you! T: I will claw you're face in the name of Saradomin for what you have SAID! (Ends conversation and this will lead you to follow Zoe's side instead. You also cannot access Tatiana's shop until you have completed Zoe's side.) If talk to again: T: In the name of Saradomin, GET OUT! (You will be pushed back by Tatiana outside of her shop dealing 20 damage) 3. I just want to look at you're slayer supply or get a task. P: Actually, I just want to talk about slayer. T: Hmm... fine. (Proceeds with Slayer stuff) If you choose Tatiana's side, she will tell you to go to Trollweiss Mountain. Go into where the Eagle lair is at, and go through the small crack through the wall. Inside, you will see a few explorers and a miner. Talk to them. They will say that they been trying to find the mines too for Tatiana, but no luck. Talk to the Miner and he says he will help you. You will tell him that you are finishing where she left off. He will say that he will sell you things for you to get through the maze. You will then see a box saying that you cannot use armour or weapons, so you can only make things like bows, arrows, arrowtips and anything that isn't a up close weapon. You CAN use you're Dragon pickaxe only. Also, you're Dragon pickaxe will become bind and you can't drop it or destroy it. Note that all the monsters that you will encounter will remain the same level once you come back, and the dungeon will not reset if you die or exit via the ladder. If you exit through the ladder, you will NOT loose you're items and you will appear directly next to the cave where the place where when you fail during the bridge part of Olaf's Quest. Proceed on with with the dungeon until you reach a very large room. You then will see the "ore" you were looking for. Attempt to mine it and a level 390 Ore protector will appear and attack you. The Ore protector uses Melee and Ranged. Beware that if you wear armour during the fight, it will break and you will '''loose a '''large sum of money. So it is recommended to stay unarmoured throughout the fight. A higher mining level will make you hit higher. So if you are 120 Mining, the max damage you can deal with is a 1,100! A skillcape of Mining can help further and the maximum damage with a trimmed cape is a marvelous 2,000! Prayer will not work 100%, but only 40% so you can only block half of it's attacks. The Ore protector can hit up to 800 with Melee and 500 with Ranged if you are not prepared. When it's 25% health, it will attempt to eat a rock to heal it back up to full health just like the Decaying Avatar, but you can block it by standing in front of the ores like the Gluttonous Behemoth, but there is a 60% chance he will do a punch attack that deals 200 and eat it. He walks very slow, so you can block him again before he gets to the rock. A familiar will help greatly with food, and Rocktails are recommended. DO NOT USE EARTH SPELLS ON THE ORE PROTECTOR OR HE WILL REGENERATE 30% OF HIS HEALTH! Once you kill the Ore protector, he will drop 6 Diamonds, 4 Sapphires, 2 Rubies, a prophecy tablet, a Moon Clan Staff and 6900 Coins. Pick them all up (they will be there forever until you pick it up, and you cannot leave until you pick it up. If you die when it dies, it will count as defeated and it will have the drop there still, so you are perfectly safe.). Once you pick it all up, you will see a rock cave in. Head down and you will see a wizard named Lanthros. Talk to him and he will say that he has been down in these caverns for ages waiting for someone to save him. Ask him about the Britonite Ore and he will tell you that it's not actually down here, but instead, it is found deep within the mountains of the Impaassiable. Head there and you will see a cave entrance. Enter and you will see Lanthros. He will tell you that this is the mines he was talking about. He will then wait at the surface for you. Mine 28 Britonite ores for you're self and get 10 rock samples for Tatiana. This is where a familiar comes in. Use the familiar to help you store the ores. Head back and talk to Lanthros and you tell him about Tatiana and the ores. He will understand and teleport you back to Neitiznot with him. Talk to Tatiana and prove her that she and Zoe BOTH found the ores. Tatiana will be confused and will say that she made a grave mistake in "Saradomin's" name. She will smile. Rewards * * * Access to a new slayer master, a new Achievement Diary shop, the Achievement cape, a new metal and able to explore further within the dungeons for Dungeoneering! * Drops from Ore protector. Music * Debate, Debate! * Within the Mountain * Frosty Extravengaza * Caverna I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, VX, X, XI, XII * Ore Protector * An Old Friend Trivia * On the first day of release, the spoilers say: "Tatiana appears to be hiding one half of the spoilers from Zoe, but Zoe appears to be hiding the other half... and now they are arguing about it! Perhaps they will come to their senses and give us the spoilers instead by tomorrow." The spoiler is the longest spoiler for a quest to date. * This is the first quest where you use the Dungeoneering skill outside Daemonheim and Dungeoneering as a requirement. * This is also the second quest where Constitution is a requirement. * The Ore protector's examine "Rock Roll'd!" is a reference to the famous Rick Roll'd prank. * When you are starting the quest, Tatiana's level shows as 525 while Zoe's level shows as 302 but cannot be attacked. * When you talk to the Miner/Mugger about how to protect from the Ore protector and when you click the continue button, you will start sliding. This was confirmed by Jagex non fixable and a "Skill Point", which references to Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon. * This is the only quest that uses the most swear words. This was also confirmed by Jagex to show how mature they really are as they even said that they got sick of people thinking this is a kids game. Eventually, the underaged audience started rant topics about it, but was quickly forgotten. * Unlike other Dungeoneering Dungeons, in the quest, you're drops and the things you have collected saves and when you return, you will have the same inventory you had the last time. * Despite it being called Zoe's Quest, Zoe doesn't appear in some or most parts of the quest.